Tail of the Fairy
by WinterzDream
Summary: Fairy Tail and all of Magnolia has been completely obliterated leaving only one. Alone, lost, and refusing to die this girl must find the answers as she seeks out revenge. This is the story of her journey and legacy. Rating subject to change
1. Shattered Dreams

Hey everyone, so this is going to be my first fan fic I have written on this site. Also for Fairy Tail which has quickly become my favorite anime out there. I plan to start reading the manga soon but for now I have just caught up to the now airing episodes.

This is going to be about an Original character who finds she is the last of the Fairy Tail wizards. I hope you enjoy and I promise you are in for a treat!

Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail or anything but I must give props to the OST composer…my god the music for this anime is so heart wrenching and memorable. By the way I wrote most of this with the OST so check out the slower version of the main theme on YouTube or something. Really great stuff.

* * *

Prologue:

Shattered Dreams

_I was left with nothing. My whole life shattered to pieces before my very eyes. All the scattered shards winked from down at my feet and cutting deep within. As my tears mixed with blood all I could think of was everything I had lost._

_ And yet they would not let me forget. Every memory reflected before me, every defeat was relieved, and all I had held dear shone brightly. I held back the racking sobs and the internal scream of heartbreak as I forced myself to face the cause. There would be time to grieve later. I had a promise to keep, a standard to uphold to the loved ones I would mourn. Just in knowing that they had given up their lives to do so gave me the courage to continue on._

_I would, no I had to avenge the deaths of my friends, my guild and city for I was the last. Fairy Tail will never die as long as I breathe and can fight. The memories in me would go on and be passed down to the next generation. But first I must kill the bastards who had done this to us!_

An excerpt from a diary on display

in the Historical Museum of Magnolia

* * *

I know its short but I promise to always put a real chapter up whenever I may randomly post one of these! I hope I pricked your interest and would love to hear feedback. Thanks for reading and please come back for more :p


	2. The End of Fairy Tail

Okay so if you are here reading this after the prologue then I love you! Haha anyways onward march! I need to get to typing this down and edited. (I can barely read the chicken scratch in my notebook -.-)

* * *

Chapter One:

The End of Fairy Tail

Before me was the remains of my only home. Its walls crumbled and scorched from the pure ferocity of the previous attacks against us. Everything had happened so fast that few had been given the opportunity to even defend themselves. In the blink of an eye all of Magnolia had been wiped off the map and with it Fairy Tail was supposed to have finally been taken down.

Somehow though I had survived, and only I. For hours I combed these remains searching, losing the last traces of hope with every corpse or familiar face I came upon lost within the rubble. Holding my heart, where the mark of my guild symbol sat upon my chest, I found myself staring helplessly down at my own reflection in a mirror that had somehow remained untouched. Reflected behind me was a figure hidden behind the settling smoke.

Trembling I watched as he approached and laid a strong hand upon my shoulder. As his face came into focus I found my voice again.

"NATSU!" I cried out and with my echoing voice all the memories returned.

The halls of the guild reformed and my cry flew over the bustling city. It was if my voice had given rise to the past and stirred the magic of these halls. My joyous cry was mixed with tears and relieved laughter at seeing my dear friend once more. Just seeing him alive and well gave me the strength to stand and fling myself into his arms. Only to crash back down into reality and through the mirrors glass surface.

As his form swirled about me like the smoke on air it had to be I watched in disbelief as they all appeared before me. My brothers and sisters of Fairy Tail calling out to me as they thrust their arms high up into the sky with fore finger extended, hands closed and thumbs arched back. All showing me that they were there for me reminding me who I was. Reminding me that I was a Fairy Tail Wizard.

But just as the mirror had shattered beneath me, so did the images before me begin to crack and fall away. Even though they were gone I could still hear them urging me on. The lingering echoes of the guild and its inhabitants would forever be within me and at this site. This I knew without a doubt, it would be the memories of them that would sustain me. The petty fights and arguments shared lovingly between our comrades, the rowdy cheers, and even the even stranger sense of humor most of the members had divulged in.

Most of all it was what had been said by one or all during our past trials. Whenever we had sunk to our lowest someone would step forward and make us see what it truly meant to be a part of Fairy Tail and all we fought so hard to protect. Those words would resound deep within me until I gasped my dying breath. For I was a part of Fairy Tail and knew what must be done. The time for me to stand up and show the world just what Fairy Tail wizards were truly made of had finally come.

* * *

it all seems sooo much longer in my word documents. I guess I just need to write even more! I'll work on that with the chapters I have coming up. I have the next three done but I may go tweak and edit or add them into another to get this baby looking nice and juicy. Well shortness aside I hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Tears of the Magi

Chapter Two:

Tears of the Magi

* * *

My cry full of rage and sorrow spread out from the heart of Fairy Tail and echoed across the lands. My hand thrusting up high above me as I screamed out everything I had while making our symbol.

"For Fairy Tail!"

A brilliant light pulsed through me and shone from my body as my powers built up beneath my skin. Growing in power until a blinding light shot forth and exploded into the sky. I would show those who had attacked us that they had failed.

Never before had I experienced this kind of raw emotional power before. I trembled with every wave that washed through and the pure power I seemed to absorb from the debris itself below me. Starting above me I watched in wonder and fear as the magic circles of everyone lying dead at my feet were formed. A seemingly endless tower of their powers on display for all to witness. The light literally bursting from my body and shooting up into the circles.

Each circle exploded and rained down upon me as my light went ever further till it connected with my own circle high in the sky. The fragments of their magic like tears of my lost loved ones. Overcome by the unknown magic bursting from me and the thought of their magic dying with them I collapsed back to my knees. My whole body thrumming with so much magical energy that my eyes rolled back within my head as my circle grew ever larger and finally burst too. The brilliant light spreading across the whole sky before blinking into darkness along with me.

* * *

I don't know about this chapter but I couldnt just skip it either. Its even shorter . gah well more to come!


	4. Fairies and Dragons

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three:

Fairies and Dragons

I awoke to brightness and a pulsating head. My body was drained and my throat so dry that my tongue felt heavy and cracked. I had no way of knowing how long I had been out or where I was for that matter.

"The Guild!" I cried out bolting upwards in the makeshift bed.

My bleary eyes took in a meadow of tall swaying grass dotted with wildflowers. While off to my right was a glade. The first thought into my head was that perhaps this was heaven. It was so breathtakingly beautiful and serene. I quickly dispersed that notion as I begun to spill my guts off to the side of the pallet. No I had been brought somewhere but by who and why I had no earthly idea.

There wasn't any time to waste dwelling on such things and I fought to stand. My tears straining out in frustration as I found standing was not an option at the moment. Instead I began to crawl, struggling to inch myself ever closer to the mountains that encircled the entirety of this _paradise_.

One particular peak stirred a reaction from deep within me and I found myself heading that way. Spurred on by what had to be some long ago lost memory of such a place I strove on with renewed hope. If I had been here before then perhaps I wasn't as lost as I had originally feared. My chances of making my way back were still high.

My body protested but I fought through the blinding pain. I had a mission to fulfill and I wasn't willing to just lie around and await my death until I had completed it. No death would have to wait for me to gain my revenge.

As I was staring with longing at the horizon a steady rhythm began to shake the earth beneath me. Strong winds tore at my clothing whilst a bright light blinded. Crying out I could only cover my eyes from the flying dirt and that light. I was shaken to my very core by the shadow I had glimpsed gliding over my prone body.

"What is the meaning of this!" rumbled the voice before me as a stream of hot and moist air puffed on my cowering arms and face.

I dared not look but found my arms pried open and my face lifted by the chin. Startled I blinked to find I was not faced by what my irrational mind had conjured up. The woman before me glowed with an inner light. This pure light seemed to emanate from her very soul.

It was warm and as she pulled me into an embrace my body felt its calming powers firsthand. I could no longer hold back the sobs that haunted me and I broke down there in her embrace. My tears pouring onto her shoulder as I clung to her.

"Shhhh...my child please you must gather yourself. We know your pain but there is so much you must know."

The woman's voice was hypnotic and so full of emotions. And so very familiar that my heart ached with every word.

"Who are you?" I asked bewildered as my tears finally began to ebb away.

"You truly do not know? It is worse than I had feared..." Her voice trailed off and I could see the way her eyes cast off to the west as she seemed to ponder on something deeply. "Perhaps, yes I believe it's best to just leave that be for now then."

"What! No I must know! I've been so lost all these years...no one knew what I was asking or what I needed to know. But if you know who I am then tell me! I cannot live on like this, especially not now..." I pleaded with the desperation of my words present in my eyes and hands clinging tightly to this woman.

Shock crossed her features and her eyes locked onto my own. Something in my words had disturbed her. I could see this in the way she examined me now.

"You should not be able to do that!"

I fell down as she suddenly stood up and backed away. Her eyes narrowed as she took in my condition and then her gaze fell onto the guild mark emblazoned over my heart. As I had forced my body back off the ground the rags I had been wearing shifted and the silvery mark showed.

"You must tell me everything, down to the last detail child. I have no time to explain!" The woman seemed flustered and paced back and forth ignoring my pleas to know what she was talking about. What had I done!

"I don't know!" I cried out confused and curled up under the dying sun's rays.

After she had calmed some she scooped me up and carried me back to the small shelter where she lay me down gently on the small pallet. Heaving a great sigh she just plopped down before me, legs crossed and a hand pressed firmly to her forehead.

"Now, tell me everything."

* * *

That's all for now folks! Come back next week for more :)


End file.
